


Sanctuary

by IndecisiveBias



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, Kid Lee Chan | Dino, Parents Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, jeonghan and chan are related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveBias/pseuds/IndecisiveBias
Summary: When Jeonghan finally starts to think his life is on track, shit really truly hits the fan.He has come far from the dilapidated concrete jungle where he grew up. He studied hard, graduated college off a scholarship no one thought he would ever get. He has a good job and his own apartment in Gangnam. He has a fantastic boyfriend who also has a great job and lives with him in their spacious modern apartment.He's broken free from a horrific cycle of screaming and yelling and addiction and abuse and...and...He's happy, for once in his life Yoon Jeonghan is happy.Then it all goes sideways.***Or where Jeonghan's found sanctuary in Seungcheol, when his past comes back to haunt him.But it's okay, Chan's small enough to fill the cracks in between anyways.





	Sanctuary

When Jeonghan finally starts to think his life is on track, shit really truly hits the fan.

He has come far from the dilapidated concrete jungle where he grew up. He studied hard, graduated college off a scholarship no one thought he would ever get. He has a good job and his own apartment in Gangnam. He has a fantastic boyfriend who also has a great job and lives with him in their spacious modern apartment. He cares more about Seungcheol than he ever has about his entire shitty family in.

Jeonghan had completely distanced himself from his family. He hadn't spoken to them since he walked out age eighteen, hasn't looked back once. He's cut all ties and couldn't tell you whether they're alive or dead. He's broken free from the horrific cycle of screaming and yelling and addiction and abuse and...

and...

He's happy, for once in his life Yoon Jeonghan is happy.

Then it all goes sideways.

* * *

Jeonghan wakes to an empty apartment, silence disturbed only by the shrill chirping of his mobile phone. He groans and buries his face further into this pillow willing it to stop. The grating melody ceases for a moment yet promptly resumes when Jeonghan closes his eyes. Growling, he pushes himself up into a sitting position and fumbles for the phone on the bedside locker.

"Huh-lo?" He grumbles as he rubs his eyes and takes in Seungcheol's empty spot in bed. Seungcheol had been working overtime for weeks now to finish some big project. Not that he'll ever admit it but Jeonghan misses him. He hates that the only time they spend time together is when he wakes to Seungcheol collapsing onto their bed, asleep before he hits the mattress.

"Yoon Jeonghan-ssi?" The voice is high pitched and urgent under cool professionalism. "We're calling you about your sister, Jieun-ssi."

* * *

Jeonghan's relationship with his sister is complicated.

While he can dismiss and detest his parents for their bitter neglect and constant abuse, he never knows how he should feel about Jieun.

On one hand he pities her, he empathizes. She to had to endure the very same hell until she could leave but he still feels betrayed sometimes. She was older, five years his senior, his noona. A role with heavy responsibility and power, she could have protected him.

Except she didn't.

Ji-eun used him as a scapegoat to escape their step father's wrath, used him to distract their mother, to cover her tracks. He remembers her, smiling, waving, laughing as she left the apartment with her friends. She was supposed to be babysitting him, while their parents worked menial poorly paid jobs. Instead she would slip out and he would wait in a cold, cramped apartment alone, terrified as he waited. She would stumble home giggling, eyes glazed, pinprick scars running up her arms. He would help her into bed, happy to deal with her so pliant and sated after her latest hit. He would do anything to win her affections.

Then there were other days when she couldn't get a hit. Jeonghan would hide in his own home from her bitter insults and sometimes, her physical outbursts. Days spent desperate for some kind of comfort. Days where he couldn't decide who he wanted, everyone he knew hurt him.

He doesn't know if he hates her, but he knows she's no noona to him.

* * *

Chan looks like her, same narrow eyes and thin lips, but Jeonghan can see himself in this tiny scared boy. He's stick thin and wearing clothes that don't quite fit him right. His jumper slips off his left shoulder, the sleeves pooling over his fingers. The green pajama pants are torn in the knee and stop just above the ankle to reveal tiny bare feet. He looks so lost and confused. He stares at each person who passes with wide glossy eyes, and flinches every time the door slams shut.

"Chan-ah, I'd like you to meet somebody!' The social worker is too cheery and beams with every word. Jeonghan wants to remind her that the kid's mother just O.D.'ed. She crouches down to his level and Chan scoots down the bench away from her and stares at a small toy in his hand. "Chan-ah?"

"Want Eomma, where eomma?' He sniffles and Jeonghan's heart breaks a little bit- even the social worker's smile falters.

She swallows loudly 'We've talked about this Chan-ah, Eomma's... Your Eomma isn't-"

"Hey!" Jeonghan interrupts, sending the social worker a glare. "Who's this?"

Chan is silent for several moments before he looks up at Jeonghan nervously. "Dino," he mumbles eventually.

"Wow!" Jeonghan breathes with exaggerated enthusiasm "He's very cool!" It's a lie. The plush toy is tearing at the seams, the green fur matted and filthy. The dinosaur only has one eye yet Chan clutches at it with a white knuckled vice grip. It's probably all he has Jeonghan realizes as Chan strokes the tail, eyes soft and reverent.

Chan is quiet for a bit but eventually he looks up at Jeonghan "Thank you" He lisps before rubbing his eyes sleepily. He blinks a few times before turning to the social worker "Wan' go home...please?"

She sighs impatiently "We've talked about this, Chan-ah, you can't go home."

Jeonghan could hit her when he sees Chans bottom lip tremble. "Wan' Eomma," He whimpers as tears trickle down his cheeks, too gaunt to be healthy. He clutches harder at his plush toy and pulls it into his chest. "Wanna g'home, wan' Eomma!"

The crying only gets louder when the social worker tries to hug him.

* * *

Chan finally cried himself to sleep curled up on the hotel room couch after a few hours. Jeonghan wishes he would get angry, scream, shout, throw a tantrum. He doesn't, he just cried softly into Dino's matted fur while staring out the hotel window. Jeonghan's trying to move his sleeping body into the bed when Seungcheol calls.

"Hi," Jeonghan whispers into the camera when Seungcheol comes into focus. Jeonghan swears his heart stops every time he sees the elder's stupid face, not that he'll ever admit it.

Seungcheol smiles, exchanging his greetings "Hey, how did today go?"

Jeonghan leans back against the headboard of the bed and brings a hand up to run through his hair "Uhm... okay? I guess. We got most of the paperwork finished, it just has to be processed now or whatever. The social worker said it should all be good though, should be official in a few days."

Seungcheol hums and nods along. "That's good," he pauses before continuing, voice softer, slower "how's Chan?"

Jeonghan glance down at him and his tear stained cheeks, Dino tucked under his chin. "He's okay... he got pretty upset earlier, he, uh, wanted to go home. I don't think he really understands what's going on. He's sleeping now."

"Can I see him?" Seungcheol asks quieter now, eyes widening as he sees Jeonghan's expression change "I'm sorry, like really it's weird it's just y'know I don't actually know what he looks like... I mean we never knew about him until yesterday but I'm so excited for this? I'm sorry I'm being really weird aren't I?"

Jeonghan's heart tightens a little bit because how did he get so damn lucky? What did he do to deserve someone like Choi Seungcheol? "No, it's okay! It's just..." He pauses trying to formulate a sentence in his muddled, tired brain "Sometimes it's- sometimes I can't believe how... how supportive you are, like you're so on board with all this even though-"

"Hey! I love you! Which means your family is my family, warts and all!" Seungcheol smiles teasingly at him but Jeonghan knows he's being serious. "Anyways, we talked about kids before and so what if it's a little earlier than we planned? We have good jobs, a nice apartment? And, look, I know I've been really busy recently and I'm so sorry I couldn't go with you but we finished the project today, and I took time off, so I'm all yours and Chan's now, okay?"

"I love you, you big dork," Jeonghan can't stop the fond smile which spreads across his face "Do you want to see him?"

Seungcheol's face bursts into happy eye smiles and toothy grins "Oh my god please? Seriously?!"

Jeonghan laughs "Seriously," He confirms nodding before shifting the camera onto Chan's tiny face. His thumb is in his mouth now and for the first time since Jeonghan has met him he looks content. A gasp passes out over the speakers and Jeonghan laughs again.

"Shit! He's so small! Oh my god, babe! He's adorable! Oh my god!" Chan shifts in his sleep and emits a tiny whine. "Oh no, shhh, shhh, shhushhh! Please don't wake up, please tiny baby!"

Jeonghan laughs again but he still switches the camera back and stands up off the bed once Chan has settled. He decides to move out onto the balcony, so he won't wake Chan but leaves the door open so he still can hear the sleeping toddler. "Y'know he's not actually a baby, right?"

"Three years old is still a baby!" Seungcheol cries adamantly.

Jeonghan laughs "He's a toddler, Cheol. He's almost four."

"Pfft! Synonym for older baby!"

Snickering Jeonghan acquiesces, Chan's an older baby. They converse like this for a while, making vague plans for the next week. They have to go shopping to get clothes for Chan as well as toys and other kid's stuff. They also have doctor's appointments and a home visit from child services but otherwise they're free to do what they want for two weeks. Seungcheol wants to go on trips together but it's difficult because they don't exactly know what Chan likes.

Jeonghan doesn't know much of anything about Chan. He knows Chan's date of birth and his blood type. His mother just overdosed on heroin and he has a plush toy named Dino which he adores. He doesn't even know who Chan's father is, the birth cert's blank.

Jeonghan hopes he won't be able to relate to Chan's past but he doubts he can place that much faith in Jieun.

* * *

"Jeonghan-ssi! Jeonghan-ssi!"

Jeonghan growls sleepily and rolls over, not even opening an eyelid "Go away, Cheol...sleeping..." he mumbles, face buried in the pillow as he clings to the remnants of last nights sleep.

A tiny gasp and breathy pitched apologies are what alert Jeonghan that something is up. Blearily he opens his sleepy eyes to find Chan's teary eyes staring back at him. His chirping phone rests on the pillow beside him, demanding to be heard. "Sorry Je-Jeonghan-ssi! S-Sorry!" Chan whimpers as he scrambles backwards on the bed away from Jeonghan. "Please, s-s-so s-sorry!"

Shit.

Jeonghan quickly sits up and silences the phone's alarm "It's okay Chan-ah, I'm not mad. I was just confused," Jeonghan pulls Chan closer by the waist, into what he hopes is a comforting hug. Chan's limbs instantly turn rigid and he continues with his litany of desperate apologies.

"M'sor-sorry Jeonghan-ssi! S-sorry!" He wails and Jeonghan's heart shatters.

"I'm not mad, Chan-ah, it's okay, you did nothing wrong," He soothes, hands rubbing Chan's back in tiny rhythmic circles "It's okay, You just wanted to show me the phone right?" Chan nods frantically and Jeonghan pulls him closer. He wants nothing more than to suffocate Chan in blankets, hide him from the world forever. "That's okay, you're so good for waking me, I'm not mad. It's okay."

This continues for a while until Chan's crying finally ceases, subsiding to small sniffles and hiccups as he clutches Jeonghan's cotton nightshirt. Jeonghan simply holds him and rubs his back, waiting patiently until he calms. "It's okay," He murmurs one last time as he reaches over to the bedside locker and grabs a tissue. Gently he wipes Chan's eyes and his teary cheeks. "There, all better," He smiles and Chan gives a slow nod in response.

"Not mad?"

Jeonghan hopes Chan can't see the tightness in his smile. "No, I'm not mad, it's okay," Jeonghan tells him yet again as he brushes the hair from Chan's sweaty forehead. Chan nods once again and his shoulders loosen slightly from their rigid pose. Jeonghan checks the time on his phone, digits glowing over a picture of him and Seungcheol. They have a few hours before they have to meet the social workers one last time before heading home to Seoul. Enough time to wash and pack up, even grab a late breakfast in the diner across the street. "Come on, mister, you need a shower."

Chan giggles as the elder picks him up, tickling his ribs lightly. His hands rope around Jeonghan's neck slowly, cautious and tentative, but, they stay there. Chan only lets go when Jeonghan gently deposits him on the counter in the bathroom. The bathroom's like any other hotel en suite- tiny and modern with a combined bath and shower. "Bath," Chan whispers quietly to himself, so hushed Jeonghan almost doesn't hear him.

"Would you prefer a bath Chan-ah?" The boy freezes and his smile melts, glossy, wide eyes blinking up at Jeonghan. "It's okay if you do, we can do that."

It's silent for a minute which drags like an eternity until eventually Chan's chin jerks up by the smallest increment "Yes, please... Jeonghan-ssi."

Jeonghan beams at him and brushes back his too long hair once more before he sets about filling the bathtub. He tips in a quantity of bubble bath which can only be described as generous before leaving it to fill. He asks Chan to wait there for him before he heads into the bedroom to grab Chan's new things. Before he left Seoul the social workers advised him to get some essentials for Chan as he didn't have much. This translated into only the clothes on his back and Dino. He didn't even have a pair of shoes to his name.

Jeonghan had assumed he would have at least a few basic outfits at home but his sister's apartment is still a crime scene. Which means all Chan has is Jeonghan's hasty purchases- some coloring books, a red toothbrush, one pair of sneakers and three casual outfits.

Jeonghan retrieves one of three new outfits from the suitcase as well as a new toothbrush and a tiny pair of sneakers. He lays the clothing out on the bed before grabbing the toothbrush and a towel for Chan. He hurries his way back to Chan only to find him in the exact same spot as before.

"Here we go," Jeonghan hums, squirting a blot of toothpaste onto the toothbrush. "Can you do it yourself or do you need help?" Chan glances up from the bathtub which he has been observing intently. He shakes his head firmly before holding his hand out for the toothbrush. He clasps it in chubby fingers and Jeonghan watches amazed as he turns to face the mirror and begins to brush his teeth. He didn't really expect Chan to be capable of doing it unaided.

Chan spits into the sink and rinses the toothbrush before leaving it on the counter beside Jeonghan's own. He misses some of the minty foam on his face when he dabs at his mouth with a flannel but Jeonghan's still impressed. He doesn't hesitate to tell Chan as much "Well done, Chan-ah, great job!" Chan flushes pink to his ears but the corners of his mouth still quirk into a tiny smile. Jeonghan considers it a win.

Once Jeonghan determines the bath deep enough, and the temperature suitable for a small child he twists the faucet until the water flow stops. Chan quickly undresses himself, shedding his clothes with ease to expose his pale skin and Jeonghan's heart catches in his throat. He tries his hardest not to react as he lifts Chan's skinny frame into the tub but it's hard to ignore the countless bruises littering his body. The blemishes come in an array of shapes colors and sizes, all accentuated by sharp prominent bones.

Chan doesn't even notice only smiles as he sinks into the warm water, mounds of bubbles up to his shoulders. "So many," he gasps as he scoops up a handful. He pauses before looking up at the elder "Thank you, Jeonghan-ssi."

Jeonghan beams warmly at him and moves to kneel on the tiles beside the tub. It's uncomfortable on his knees but it will have to do. "You're welcome, Chan-ah. Do you like baths?"

Chan nods solidly as he shifts the bubble around with his hands "Yeah, s'warm and s'nice... I like bubbles," Chan doesn't have any toys to play with but he still seems pretty content to splash about and to play with the bubbles. "Thank you, Jeonghan-ssi," he offers once again after a moment's silence.

Jeonghan picks up the flannel from the sink and dips it in the bathwater. "It's okay, buddy, I'm glad you like it," Jeonghan deposits a small blotch of body wash onto the flannel and uses it to rub soapy tracks onto the toddler's back. "You can just call me hyung if you want Chan, no need to be so formal."

Chan's hands still in the water "Okay, Jeonghan-hyung." the words are hushed and Jeonghan barely catches them but they're there.

Once, Chan's hair is washed and his body has been cleaned down to his tiny toes Jeonghan helps him stand up and wraps him in a fluffy white towel. He carries him out of the bathroom and bounces him onto the huge wooden bed. Chan giggles softly before crawling across the bed to grab Dino, hugging him close. Jeonghan picks up the clothes before beckoning Chan to him "C'mere, you need to dry off or you'll get a cold."

Chan scooches closer and allows Jeonghan to pat him down with the towel and to ruffle his hair gently with the towel. He picks up the shirt and tries to pull it over Chan's head but he squirms away."'S'not my shirt," he tells Jeonghan, eyebrows furrowed together.

Jeonghan laughs, light and airy "It's new, I bought it for you. Do you like it?"

Chan jerks his chin up and down fervently. He holds up his arms again to slide them into the sleeves Jeonghan tugs the cotton over his head. His pudgy little fingers clutch at the hem of the shirt as he stares at it in awe. The shirt's far to big on him, the sleeves fall over his hand and the hem stops mid thigh. Jeonghan had to guess the size based on his age and Chan's small for his age. He tries not to think too much about why he's so small. "Thank you Jeonghan-hyung."

"You're welcome, Chan-ah, I'm glad you like it," Jeonghan helps him into clean underwear and adorable blue socks before slipping him into denim dungarees. He fastens them with nimble fingers. Chan is perfectly behaved even when Jeonghan drags a brush through his knotted hair. It's almost unnerving considering his age. From Jeonghan's extensive teenage babysitting experience, he had expected much more fussing and shrieking and general brattiness.

This is different though. Chan just sits patiently and tries to help Jeonghan dress him. He lifts his limbs silently and without question. What Jeonghan expected to take ten minutes, quickly unfolds into a three minute job.

"There, all better!" Jeonghan smiles, placing the hairbrush onto the nightstand. It's a nice change to see Chan free of the layer of grime and filth, his shaggy hair clean and shiny. He also looks adorable in his too big dungarees and t-shirt. "You look very handsome, Chan-ah."

Chan blushes and quickly scrambles to grab Dino from the bed, just within arms reach. The matted fur and stain marks make Jeonghan want to grimace but he knows now's not a great time to deal with that. He still needs to take a shower and get dressed, and feed Chan before meeting the social worker. He rummages through the case once more to retrieve his own outfit as well as something to entertain Chan.

There's a small round table with two armchairs in the corner by the window which is where Jeonghan sets up camp for Chan. He didn't really know what to buy for Chan but decided that coloring books would do until they got home. He picked up two, a animal one and one about space, in the stationary shop across from the train station. The coloring books are only cheap but the crayon pack is the stupidly large one with every color known to man, each in a sparkly, non-sparkly and neon variety. There's a pad of paper too in case Chan would rather draw.

"Here, Chan," Jeonghan beckons him over "These are for you."

Chan is reluctant to believe him, blinking owlishly at the coloring stuff before looking up at Jeonghan. "Mine?"

Jeonghan nods "Yours."

The toddler is completely still for a moment until he drags out the chair and clambers into it. Jeonghan has to help him push in the chair again and to open the tape seal on the packet of crayons. Chan pulls a single green crayon from the packet, holding it delicately in front of Jeonghan. "Mine?"

Jeonghan nods yet again and Chan seems appeased. He opens the animal coloring book and starts a picture of various jungle animals. He seems to struggle keeping between the lines but he looks content. "Thank you, hyung."

"You're welcome," Jeonghan can't help but to ruffle Chan's recently tamed mop of hair. Chan doesn't really respond, just continues coloring, moving onto a beaming yellow sun. He's only when Jeonghan makes his way to the bathroom that Chan reacts. He releases a wail akin to a dying animal and a string of incoherent pleas. He shoves the chair from the table, jumping down and knocking it over in the process. He dashes over to Jeonghan, firing himself at his legs. He clings to Jeonghan's pyjama leg, clutching even tighter as Jeonghan tries to pick him up. Once picked up he wraps his arms around the elder's neck in a vice grip, tucking his head into the crook of Jeonghan's neck. Jeonghan can feel snot, tears and drool dampening his shirt as Chan hiccups into his shoulder.

"M's-sorry h-hyung-g-g , puh-please d-don't g-g-go!B-be guh-good, p-promise!"

Jeonghan can't do anything only rub his back, whisper quiet reassurances in his ear.

* * *

 

Chan's on edge all day after that. He insists on being within arm's reach of Jeonghan at all times. He sits on the sink counter while Jeonghan showers, listening as Jeonghan rambles nonsense to reassure him that he is in fact behind the plastic shower curtain. He eats breakfast curled under Jeonghan's arm, beside him in the diner booth. He even asks to sit in Jeonghan's lap while they go through paperwork with the social worker and Jeonghan's lawyer.

Jeonghan doesn't really know how to handle it. On one hand, this kind of clinginess and dependency shouldn't be encouraged. He knows that, but on the other hand, Chan's three, and he's been through certifiable hell in the last week. The kid deserves a break and as much TLC possible.

So whatever, Jeonghan lets him sit on his lap and ignores the judgy looks from the social worker and his lawyer. It's not as if Chan is misbehaving, he colours quietly, elbows resting on the desk in front of him. They can't finish all the paperwork that day apparently. Not until home visits and interviews with both parents are performed, according to the social worker. Jeonghan thanks her through a tight smile, says he understands and tries to remember all the reasons why he can't throttle her.

Still, Jeonghan thanks his lucky stars when they finish after half an hour. If they hurry, they can catch the next train back to Seoul. They could be back home in time to catch dinner with Seungcheol.

He helps Chan pack away his crayons as he waits for copies of the paperwork and starts to bundle him up for the outdoors. It's almost November now, and the crisp, sharp air paints Chan's cheeks with a rosy glow. Jeonghan hadn't thought to buy Chan a jacket so he's wearing his old one from yesterday. It's threadbare and torn in one sleeve but it will have to do until they return to Seoul. He wraps his scarf around Chan's neck and reminds himself it's only until they reach the train station.

The lawyer returns with the photocopies as Jeonghan is shoving Chan's crayons into his bag. Jeonghan thanks him before shoving the photocopies into the bag after the crayons. He ignores the lawyer's grimace and shrugs on his own coat on, sans scarf before taking Chan's hand in his. "Come on, Chan-ah."

A harsh frigid wind wraps around them outside while Jeonghan rushes Chan into the taxi. He squirms as Jeonghan's nimble fingers clip the seatbelt into place. "The train station, please," he requests and the driver grunts before starting the engine.

Chan scooches closer, wriggling under Jeonghan’s arm. He grasps at Jeonghan’s hand playing idly with his fingers while they wait in traffic. The station’s across town, separated from the social services buildings by rush hour traffic and high rise apartments.

Jeonghan watches Chan instead of the scenery. He hates the city and its decrepit old buildings, only serving as breeding grounds for the squalor and misery he’s determined to leave behind. The sights he called home once upon a time, a time before Seungcheol.

He tried explaining everything to Chan at breakfast. Jeonghan’s not sure if he really understood. To be honest, he’s not sure if Chan’s old enough to understand.

….

* * *

Chan falls asleep on the train, head cushioned in Jeonghan’s lap, Dino clutched in tiny fists. His eyebrows furrow and a patch of drool collects on Jeonghan’s jeans just below his parted lips.

Jeonghan can only smile fondly, fingers running through Chan’s too long hair.

He’s pulled from his reverent observation as the intercom announces they are approaching their destination. Despite the weary ache in his bones, Jeonghan can only smile wider, delighted by the prospect of seeing his boyfriend again. He’ll never tell him but three days is far too long.

Chan doesn’t even wake when the train slides to halt, doors sliding open for passengers gathering luggage, donning outerwear. Jeonghan simply shuffles the toddler onto his hip, head buried in the juncture of his neck and shoulders as he retrieves his bag.  
He smiles at the cooing ahjummas who let them pass, ducks his head into a bow, careful not to dislodge Chan. He finally dismounts the train onto a deserted platform.

It’s late, inky darkness and sodium lamplight enveloping the train station, but Jeonghan can still see the familiar shape of car in the parking lot. The the silhouette exiting it is even more familiar still.

Jeonghan doesn’t quite know how to explain it, the way Seungcheol makes him feel when he sends him that look. The smile that stretches up to his eyes and melts through the creases at the corner. His own face lights up, glowing slow and steady and Jeonghan’s weak, so, so weak.

They meet half way between the car and the train doors, Seungcheol takes his bag and intertwines his fingers with Jeonghan’s.

“Asleep?” He tilts his head in Chan’s direction and Jeonghan nods.

“Passed out an hour ago on the train, we were up pretty early this morning.”

Seungcheol hums and swings their interlocked digits between them until they reach the car. “I got the car-seat, it should be the right size” he informs Jeonghan, pulling the backdoor open for him. Jeonghan thanks him and shifts Chan into the seat. He whines a little as Jeonghan fiddles with the buckles but stays sleeping. The seats a little big but the straps adjust and Chan will grow into it.

Jeonghan’s only just turned around and he’s pulled into Seungcheol’s body, warm and steady, mouths pressed together. Jeonghan sighs, content, as arms wind around his waist. “I missed you,” Seungcheol murmurs, their foreheads resting together, lips almost brushing together.

“Sap,” Jeonghan teases, grinning when his fiance merely rolls his eyes and reconnects their lips once more. “C’mon, lets go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something a wrote as a little bit of escapism I guess? Idk where this is set? It was supposed to be set in Seoul but I kinda changed it as I went on so?? Idk??
> 
> I hope you liked it!!


End file.
